Dolla (Rapper)
Roderick Anthony Burton II also known as Dolla was an American rapper from Decatur, GA He was born in Chicago, IL November, 25, 1987 but soon moved to Decatur. He had a twin brother who died at birth which made him the only boy among 3 sisters and his cousin Scrapp Deleon (Whom refered to him as a brother). When he was young he along with his sisters witenessed their father commit suicide by shooting himself. Dolla would tell this story multiple times. He began his musical endeavor with "brothers": SAS Scrapp Deleon and himself. They were noticed by the likes of P. Diddy, Missy elliott, etc. and were signed to Elektra Records. However, they were soon dropped after their song "So Fly" was not progressing into a big hit. during this time Dolla would meet the Akon before he was famous and become good friends with him, years later around 2006-07, they met again this time Akon was a star and Dolla was looking after his solo career. Akon agreed to help and after some dropout and other things were passed by Dolla would release his commercial debut single: Who the F*** is that? Featuring the Blazing T-Pain, and Tay Dizm. Song blew up and was on radio stations 24/7 and he was being interviewed left and right, he even got to 82 for about four months on the billboard hot 100. In 2008, he would release multiple mixtapes such as: Another day another Dolla, Sextapes. The art of seduction and many more. He went on to release to singles: Make a Toast, and Im F***ed Up. In November 2008 he was arrested on weapon charges although these wouldn't affect him much. In 2009 he announced the release of his debut album: A Dolla and A Dream and was working hard to get it out. but an incident at a nightclub is Atlanta, GA slowed him down. A man by the name of Aubrey Berry was attempting to make a pass at Dolla Girlfriend which he wouldn't tolerate. The man claimed that certain people were there and that they jumped him but, those people were in CA at the time. Then on May, 18, 2009 Dolla created his twitter account and posted his first (and last) two tweets reading: Checc out my page too Myspace.com/Dolla. and About to try out this twitter thing. later that day while dining out at P.F. Chang's he saw the same person whom he had met at the club 11 days prior the man had claimed that Dolla was an affiliate with the Mansfield Gangster Crips and that he was terrified which lead to him leaving the restaurant. Dolla would also leave too, and met the man outside with Scrapp Deleon and DJ Shabazz with him they did nothing to him and the man "thought" Dolla was reaching to grab a weapon after an argument between the two. At once the man fired shots at the rapper one bullet piercing his heart. He was transported to the hospital where he died at the age of 21. The killer was later arrested given a trial and Jury found him "Not Guilty". Posthumously his mixtape: The Miseducation of Dolla was released the purpose was to inform that he was not a mean or inconsiderate person and how he cared about people.Category:Rappers Category:Dead Rappers